Gundam Wing: A New War
by ace22002
Summary: Two years after Endless Waltz everything seem to be at peice, but is it really? The former Gundam pilots have all settled into doing something, but Heero has been missing for almost two years now.


**Gundam Wing: New War**

**Chapter: Prelude**

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, that right belongs to the wonderful people of Sunrise and Bandai Entertainment. Any and all new characters in this story are my own creation and are mine. I'd be happy to let other people use them in their stories, as long as they email me first.

Spoilers: This story takes place after the Endless Waltz OVA and has direct references to it and the rest of the series, if you don't want anything spoiled its not recommended to read this. Reading the Episode Zero manga is recommended for this fanfic as well, as there are some references to it.

Rating: M.

Warnings: This story is rated M for a reason. The story is meant to be mature and deep. It does not take death or violence lightly and there forth there are some graphic descriptions, strong language, death, and sexual references. Thats not to say it doesn't have its share of humor, but its good to know what you are getting into before hand. Readers have been forewarned, don't blame me if your mind gets warped by this.

Minor updates on where our pilots are: We start off two years after the end of Endless Waltz. As we all know the Gundams were blown up and stuff. Well in the down time, Duo Maxwell has joined the Preventers and has been stationed with Zechs Merquise. The location of the two Preventers is currently unknown, as is the nature of their mission. Trowa Barton is back to preforming in the circus full time, he was offered a position with the Preventers, but he didn't want to leave the circus. Trowa is a reserve agent for undercover purposes. Chang Wufei is still a Preventer and does his missions as normal. Currently he is stationed on Earth. Quatre Rabera Winner manages his family's assets and thats about all he does. He tries to keep in contract with the other four pilots as much as he can, but he enjoys his peaceful life now. Heero Yuy went missing three months after the Gundams were destroyed. Mysteriously the remaining parts of Wing Gundam went missing around the same time. The last place Heero was spotted was in the L3 cluster, but from there he vanished. Occasionally Heero sends a message to Quatre or the other pilots, reminding them not to come looking for him and that he is still alive. Beyond that he hasn't contacted anyone. No one can even fathom a guess as to what Heero is up to.

Now on to the new characters: Our first new character is a young boy going by the name of Deniy (Den-an-i) Maxwell. Biological tests have shown that he is the younger brother of Duo Maxwell, but Duo doesn't remember him and Deniy has never had the time to search out his older brother. Deniy excels at piloting mobile suits, even for his young age. After the death of his parents he was secretly raised by Dr. J and trained to pilot, just in case Heero were to fail and die. Upon the death of Dr. J Deniy was left alone until Heero found him.

The second new character is another young orphan, who goes by the name of Taros (Tar-os). Taros is the same age as Deniy and for the past two years they've been best friends. Both of them live in an orphanage. Like Deniy, Taros is an excellent Mobile Suit pilot and can quickly adapt to any suit given him. He doesn't speak of his past, so its unknown how he learned to pilot so well.

Our third new character goes by the name of Seemaris (C-mar-is) 'Wing' Oroko (Or-o-ko). Wing, as he likes everyone to call him, works in the orphanage. Wing likes to think of himself as a self-defense instructor, but he is more of the type of person that just keeps the kids motivated. Generally considered to be one of the most open and easy going people at the orphenage, some kids take him lightly. Wing used to be a professional fighter, until he injured himself and had to quit. He helped set up the orphenage and has put all of his life-savings into it. He has a pretty personal bond with each of the kids and lets them know he is always around if they need someone to talk to.

The next two are the oddest ones. Ashrin (Ash-rin) Moris and Sordais (Sore-day-is) Ahman (Ah-man). These two practically grew up together. They lived in the same house most of their lives and have an incredibly close bond. The fact that these two are both guys tends to get looks from others when they share a room, but they usually don't notice them. These two are co-funders and workers of the orphenage. Ashrin is the more out going of the two, but they both love to fight. Both of them are former Alliance and Treize Faction members, fighting for what they believe in at all times. Now that things have settled down they want to help the war children that have lost their parents and thus when they heard news of the teenager they out their vast recourses into it and hired themselves on as staff.

There is a variety of other new main cast members that will be introduced as time goes on, but those are the main ones. Wondering what they look like or how old they are? Well, they will be described when they first show up 'on screen'. Where is this orphenage you ask? Its tucked away somewhere in the L3 Colony cluster. Things will be more in depth as time goes on, I expect this fan fiction to be pretty long and detailed.

This is all for the prelude, hopefully by this time next week I'll have the first real chapter up. It will probably start off pretty slow for the first few chapters, but you'll have to stick to it if you want to see the real action. Until next time nice readers...


End file.
